


Like Fedex.

by mathemattsmith



Category: Doctor Who (2005), Sherlock (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Français | French, M/M, Rose and Jack are fangirls, superwholock AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-15
Updated: 2013-08-15
Packaged: 2017-12-23 14:43:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/927721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mathemattsmith/pseuds/mathemattsmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jack Harkness et Rose Tyler aiment discuter au sujet de leurs nouveaux compagnons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Fedex.

**Author's Note:**

> Just a funny little drabble I wrote. Tumblr people will recognize themselves.

\- Dean et Castiel.

Jack abattit son poing sur la table avec un cri de triomphe.

\- AHA! C’EST CLAIR QU’IL SE PASSE QUELQUE CHOSE ENTRE EUX!

Rose éclata de rire.

\- Moins fort, gloussa-t-elle, tu vas réveiller les autres. Mais c’est vrai que c’est HYPER CANON! La façon dont ils se regardent…

\- Trois lettres : OTP! conclut Jack, cette fois-ci sur un ton raisonnable.

\- Je les shippe tellement, poursuivit Rose. Tu n’as aucune idée à quel point je les shippe.

\- Tu m’as fait part de ton OTP, fit Jack d’un ton malicieux, maintenant, c’est à mon tour de te faire part du mien. Alors, prête?

\- Oui, fit Rose tout en se redressant. Qui? Qui? QUI? - John et Sherlock, lâcha Jack, profitant de son petit effet. Je leur ai même déjà trouvé un nom de couple : Johnlock.

Rose resta songeuse pendant plusieurs instants, puis rompit le silence.

\- Je me demande s’ils sont au courant.

\- De quoi?

\- Qu’ils sont follement épris l’un de l’autre.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Maybe I'll translate this one.


End file.
